


Love Potions

by Anonymous



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Gay yearning, don't drive when you're horny, love potions, no mind-altering potions, trans darnold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Darnold and Tommy volunteer to test a potion for black mesa healthcare benefits.
Relationships: Tommy Coolatta/Darnold
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32
Collections: Anonymous





	Love Potions

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the horny server!! I just took the ideas from there and wrote it into a fic because I thought the ending was funny.
> 
> Lemme know if I missed any tags

The lab was cold and sterile, the complete opposite feelings of what Tommy was feeling inside. 

Tommy took a glance at the clock, stuck to the wall like a fly, and shifted uncomfortably in the hard seat. He glanced to his left, seeing Darnold read the whole list of possible side effects of the potion could have again. Several festive ways of potential death and dying, but that was the cost of testing experimental drugs.

He glanced from the list to Darnold again. Tommy didn’t know Darnold that well because they weren’t in the same department. However, they were on a close acquaintance basis. Sometimes, Darnold would talk to Tommy in the break room and Tommy would pop over occasionally to see what Darnold was working on. Maybe they’d be considered friends. Tommy didn’t really know because compared to the rest of his interactions at Black Mesa, Darnold and him would be considered married.

Though Tommy didn’t really understand much about the potions or how it scientifically happened (Darnold had said something about nano-bots and RNA proteins?), he enjoyed watching the colorful vials swish around and mix. The potions were like lava lamps and reminded Tommy of the Black Mesa Sweet Voice. Maybe Darnold worked on a patent for Sweet Voice. He’s smart like that. 

Tommy thought back to what got him in this situation. It was a co-op experiment and Darnold had asked him if he’d partake in it with him. If it were anyone else, Tommy would have said no, but since it was Darnold and the healthcare benefits for partaking in the experiment were high, he accepted and signed the papers without reading them. Tommy didn’t like reading the papers, there were too many anxieties associated with recounting the potential side effects. Plus, he didn’t have the time to read them. 

However, with this waiting, he read through the papers, finally. He understood why Darnold approached him. It was an experimental aphrodisiac that was going to be tested. Tommy was actually a little flattered, the invitation signaling that Darnold at least trusted him. He was glad for that because, personally, he didn’t mind the idea of kissing Darnold. Occasionally, in their break room conversations, flirting would bubble up but it never really went anywhere. Maybe this was Darnold’s own way of asking him out on a date. That was an amusing thought. Tommy looked down at the paper again. His signature laid smudged in a purple sparkly pen right next to Darnold’s. 

The door opened and a hazmat covered scientist placed the enclosed potion on the counter with a claw grabber tool. The sight was already enough to cause some concern. For all they knew, it could be radioactive. After the door closed, Tommy stood up and opened the container. 

It looked like it was radioactive. The potion was a magenta pink and slightly fizzy, an odd contrast to the rest of the bland room. 

“It’s pink,” Darnold observed, filling in the space besides Tommy. He took a sip and sighed almost disappointingly. “Doesn’t taste pink.”

“What’s it taste like?” Tommy asked. Darnold held out the flask and Tommy took a sip. It was a little disappointing. Tommy thought it would taste like blackberry jam and have an instantly intoxicating effect but it just tasted like watered down lucky charm marshmallows. There was a warm feeling in his stomach and throat as it went down though. “Oh.”

“It is a little disappointing,” Darnold said with a shrug. He moved to sit back down and Tommy followed. A couple of silent minutes passed, the only noise being the tapping of Tommy’s shoe. 

“It’s not working,” Tommy stated. Well, it slightly was. He was observably warmer than he was before but he didn’t feel any different. 

“It isn’t mind altering so that’s probably why it’s taking a while. We can try taking more to speed up the effects,” Darnold mumbled. Tommy looked at him and saw that he was slightly flushed. “I-if that’s what you’d like.”

“Hm, okay,” Tommy said, fetching the flask. He swirled the drink around and took a sip before holding it out to Darnold. 

Darnold took a sip of it and passed it back to Tommy. The two continued passing the potion back and forth. Sometimes one of them would make a comment about the flavor or situation, earning a chuckle from the other. But for the majority of the time, the room was quiet other than the increasingly louder breaths. 

Tommy was feeling a bit lightheaded. It wasn’t because of the potion itself, but rather because all his blood was being redirected to his dick. Tommy shifted slightly, attempting to hide his boner. The lab coat was discarded a while ago; it had gotten too hot to wear it despite the lab room being air conditioned. He glanced at Darnold, trying not to stare at the other man’s crotch. 

Darnold had actually had the foresight to keep his lab coat though so it wasn’t like Tommy would see much of anything. Tommy sighed and held out the potion. Their movements had gotten sloppy due to how quickly they were passing the flask back and forth. Though, the pace was mainly like that because Tommy set it as such. 

Despite how burning hot his body had gotten, Tommy wanted to get closer to Darnold. The passing of the potion was pretty much the only excuse he had to get closer. In fact, he even started scooting his chair closer to him. Darnold was too but Tommy wasn’t sure if it was because it was easier to be closer or if he had the same reasons as Tommy. 

Darnold leaned over to pass the flask back, his knee brushing against Tommy’s. Tommy sharply inhaled as the touch caused a line of pleasure to flow through his body. He hoped Darnold didn’t hear but based on how close they were, he probably did. The potion passing had slowed as it was getting low. Tommy didn’t really want this to end because it was his only excuse to continue touching him. Well, not necessarily touching him but at least getting close to him. Tommy wouldn’t mind touching him. 

Hell, he’d very much like to touch him. 

But, Tommy couldn’t do that. So, he settled for the next best thing: looking. Tommy unfocused his stare from the ground and let his eyes wander. It was okay. The potion was meant to make you horny and lower your impulse control, probably. All Tommy knew was that, for sure, being horny lowered his impulse control. 

So, Tommy did it. He looked at Darnold in quick glances, sometimes lingering longer than he should have. Darnold didn’t say anything though. In fact, he seemed to encourage it a bit, slightly shifting. Though, this, of course, could just be Tommy’s cumbrain talking. 

In fact, his cumbrain was doing a lot more than talking; it was committing every bit of Darnold to long term memory. His eyes raked over every inch of Darnold, admiring the deep flush that appeared on his face and the hardened lines on his focused face. Tommy’s cumbrain tugged his eyes lower, noticing that Darnold’s lab coat had slightly slipped down his shoulders. The lab coat was either halfway on or halfway off but Tommy would have liked to tug it down fully. He was never really one for those “is the glass half empty or half full” puzzles. Tommy just wanted to down the glass and bury his face in Darnold’s softness. He admired the deep brown of his eyes- 

Oh fuck. 

Darnold was making eye contact with him. He had gotten carried away with the staring. Tommy could have dropped the potion right there but he didn’t because he was completely frozen like icicles on the side of a house, ready to fall and shatter into a billion pieces. Tommy couldn’t look away though. He watched Darnold’s slightly confused expression morph into a concerned expression. 

“Tommy?” He asked, tilting his head to the side. 

Oh- oh fuck. Tommy wasn’t sure if he imagined it or something but he could have sworn he saw Darnold’s eyes flicker to look at his lips. 

“Y-yeah?” Tommy asked, his throat horse. The air was so dry because that’s what air conditioned rooms were like. Tommy cleared his throat and licked his chapped lips to moisten them. Again, he saw Darnold’s face redden as his eyes looked toward the movement. He couldn’t possibly like him, right? Darnold’s probably looking at his lips like that because of the potion. Or maybe he was just looking at his lips because of the motion. “Uh, oh.”

Tommy passed over the potion hastily, avoiding eye contact at all costs. Tommy tried to think of anything else than right now but all he could think about was Darnold’s eyes staring at his lips. Did it mean anything? Did it mean he felt the same? Maybe he was only staring because of the potion. Maybe he’d gotten to the point of no-return hornyiness where he’d kiss anyone and Tommy just happened to be the one most conveniently there. It wasn’t him Darnold liked, it was the potion. 

Tommy’s cumbrain told him that Darnold probably knew that would happen and that’s why he invited him personally. However, Tommy’s irrational fear brain told him that Darnold only chose him because he wasn’t in the same department and could easily cut him off if anything embarrassing happened. Unfortunately, Tommy’s irrational fear brain was able to overpower his cumbrain so he kept quiet, continuing to pass the potion in the deafening silence. 

Oddly, the warmth from Darnold’s hand felt cold. It was like touching something so warm it ended up feeling cool. It was a shock when it happened, just a simple brush of their hands. Tommy let out a gasp when Darnold slid his finger against the back of Tommy’s hand, slowly trailing up to his wrist and just barely bruising up towards the sensitive underside. Tommy shivered and looked up at Darnold. 

Darnold was still looking down towards Tommy’s hand. Tommy held his breath, afraid that his breathing could break this delicate scene before him. Time didn’t exist anymore here. Darnold lightly brushed his thumb against Tommy's wrist and took the potion from Tommy’s hands. He couldn’t tell if it had been an hour or a split second but Tommy knew that it happened. Darnold didn’t comment on it though so he didn’t either. 

Tommy’s head was swimming. The potion was almost finished but Tommy wasn’t sure what he wanted to happen. Was it better to finish the potion so Tommy could kiss Darnold? Or was it better to keep this teasing going as long as possible because that was all that Tommy was going to get? 

Tommy didn’t want to think about it so he started rambling. Rambling about the oatmeal in the breakroom, facts about the moon and how paperclips were made. He didn’t care what came out of his mouth, factual or not, because he was only trying to distract himself from burning arousal in his body. Tommy just wanted to kiss Darnold hard but he didn’t want to push it too far. It took an embarrassingly long time to realize that he was whispering though, saying the words in slow, low voice.

The potion was pretty much done so Tommy tipped back his head to finish the last drops. He turned back to Darnold who was looking at Tommy’s neck with his mouth slightly agape. 

“So, uh, do you f-feel anything?” Tommy asked, gulping as he set down the flask. (lab safety).

And Darnold’s lips were on his. Tommy immediately kissed back hard, leaping out of his chair to climb into Darnold’s lap to bask in his warmth. Tommy’s chair tipped over and landed with a loud, plastic thud but he didn’t care. He abandoned ship and arrived home feeling as comfortable as a warm blanket fresh out of the dryer on a cold winter's day. 

The potion inside of both of them seemed to magnetize them together. They couldn’t keep their lips apart even though breathing is a vital human activity. The kiss was needy and desperate yet full of satisfaction. When they pulled away, Tommy moved down to kiss Darnold’s neck and jaw, allowing the other man to breathe. 

He’s grabbing Darnold’s lab coat and trying to push it off but it’s a struggle because their bodies are basically fused together. Each desperate, sweaty movement grinds their dicks together, providing a small jolt of pleasure but ultimately being a frustrating tease. Tommy knows the most effective thing to get their clothes off would be to take a small break and separate but the struggle of them being pressed together is bliss in itself. Darnold has his hands gripping Tommy close. One of them intertwined in Tommy’s hair and the other gripping Tommy’s waist, guiding him along each thrust. It feels like they’re melting together, being one sweaty pile of love and limbs. 

They’re looking more than disheveled now. Darnold managed to unbutton a few of his buttons before Tommy focused his energy on that. Darnold’s lab coat was now left on the floor and the only things between now was that thin fabric shirt. Tommy fumbled with the buttons for a bit, Darnold trying to assist. 

Eventually, Tommy paused to let out a frustrated sigh. Why was it that such a flimsy material the only thing holding him back? Despite how easily the fabric conformed Darnold’s body and outlined his wonderful curves, it was still in the way of greatness! It was taking too long. His hands were so shaky that it would take years just to undo another button. Tommy gripped the sides of Darnold’s shirt and ripped it open, the buttons clattering to the floor. 

He gave Darnold a triumphed, breathy smile. Darnold smiled back in amazement because that was hot. Tommy turned his attention towards Darnold’s soft chest which was slightly coating in sweat. Tommy was more of a “hands-on experience” guy so he moved his hands to gently knead Darnold’s chest. Darnold let out a small moan as Tommy brushed against the sensitive scar skin. They were so close now, the body heat shared between them combating the cold labroom. He moved his hands to Tommy’s hips and manhandled him slightly higher. Darnold reached for Tommy’s fly, ready to release the bulge. 

“Okay, that’s enough!” a metallic voice called from the intercom. They both froze for a second, faces heating up in embarrassment. Of course the scientists were watching; it was a trial run. Tommy slid off of Darnold, moving to get their lab coats. Darnold attempted to rebutton his shirt. 

Tommy was whisked off away from Darnold, into another warmer room. Of course there were questions that needed to be answered. It was a proper scientific protocol after all. Tommy could care less about the questions. In fact, he’d much prefer to jerk off right then and there but he was a professional scientist. Well, he was human too. He slightly rocked back and forth in his chair, providing some relief but quickly stopped under the scrutinizing glare one of the researchers gave him. 

The glare couldn't stop his mind though. In fact, he could hardly stop his mind himself. It was filled with Darnold and his cute moans. Tommy needed to stay professional though so he tensed up, trying to minimize the image inside of his head. But, his mind wandered on, undressing Darnold with his eyes, making a list of things he wanted to do with him. See his reactions when Tommy bit down on his neck, leaving a hickey. If Darnold would like it slow or fast. How vocal he would be. Tommy didn’t even realize he was holding his breath for an awkwardly long time.

“We’re on the last questions, Thomas, if you could, uh,” The scientist stated, words faltering. Last questions? Tommy nodded, stealing a glance at the door before looking back at the scientist. These researchers were so annoying, literally keeping him from Darnold and keeping him in this agonizing heat without pleasure.

“On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your level of arousal?”

“I- you literally saw me making out,” Tommy stated, glancing down at his own poorly hidden boner. The answer was obvious but the researcher sighed, needing an answer from him. Of course, one can’t assume anything for it to be good science. Tommy let out a sigh. 

“10. Can I leave now?”

Finally, when the scientists finally stated that they should take the rest of the day off since they were most likely a “hazard” in this state, Tommy practically leaped from the seat to search for Darnold in the hall. It wasn’t too hard to find him seeing that they were in adjacent interrogation rooms. Darnold almost didn’t notice Tommy as he was too focused on holding the shirt Tommy ripped together. Tommy gave an embarrassed chuckle. The buttons on Darnold’s shirt were all fucked up. Almost as fucked as Darnold was going to be. 

They got to Darnold’s smart car, finally ready to leave Black Mesa. Darnold pressed Tommy against the hood of the car to kiss and kiss they did indeed. This kiss was a little more calm that the desperate kiss shared in the lab room but it was still passionate. Darnold pressed his hand against Tommy’s crotch and rubbed against it lightly, prompting Tommy to moan slightly. Clearly, Darnold had been planning what he wanted to do with Tommy during the questioning too. Tommy pressed Darnold closer, savoring the taste of him. 

“Uh, this place is under surveillance 24/6...we can see y’all fucking like, like rabbits,” A voice over an intercom stated, seeming to hold back a laugh. Tommy and Darnold pulled apart and looked at each other, blushing intensely. They scrambled to fit into the car. Tommy pulled Darnold into a small kiss as they met each other inside the car.

“Oh, shit, should we drive under the influence?” Darnold asked, gripping the steering wheel nervously. 

“Influence of what?” Tommy asked, fumbling with the seat belt.

“Uh, I’m not entirely sure. Lust possibly?”

“It’s fine, j-just drive p-please. I think my place is closer, it’s only 10 minutes away.” Tommy whined, rubbing his thighs together to create some friction. It wasn’t much but it was something.

The parking job was less than stellar but at least they were finally there. Tommy slammed Darnold against the back of the front door, making out and grinding against him as he fumbled to open the door with his keys. The two finally made it inside, all out of breath from the trials they had to go through to get to that moment. Tommy closed the door after them, leaning back against it, panting. Darnold gave him a small kiss on the neck and Tommy led him to the couch.

Darnold fell onto the couch, Tommy within his arms. However, Darnold failed to calculate the velocity they were heading towards the couch and the couch tipped backwards. 

“Woah- uh,” Tommy started before they both fell with an ‘oof’. They looked at each other in slight surprise before sharing a laugh. Tommy kissed Darnold’s cheek with a chuckle before helping him up. They pulled up the couch together and rolled onto it at a velocity that wouldn’t tilt it over. 

It was finally time. 

At this point, the desperation felt when they were in the lab was most taken over by excitement and curiosity to explore each other's bodies. Tommy moved to unbutton his pants, sliding them down in one smooth motion before moving to unbutton his shirt, shaking the sleeve off. Darnold was also scrambling to get undressed so they could finally get it on with. 

His shirt slipped off relatively easily so while Darnold was working on his pants, Tommy moved behind him and kissed his neck. Darnold paused for a bit, leaning into the touch as Tommy got more aggressive with his kisses. He moved to biting, wanting to draw out more moans from Darnold. 

“I- I have so-uhh- some condoms and lube fff-from, uh, the lab,” Darnold said, rustling through his pants pockets to find them. Tommy continued kissing at his neck, wrapping his arms around Darnold and gripping his sides. 

“Ahh, fu-fuck, Tommy.” 

“T-there’s so much I want to do t-to you, D-darnold,” Tommy panted, voice a low whisper in Darnold’s ear. Darnold let out a small whine, trying to keep his cool and not get too excited too fast. 

“I want to- to jerk you off a-and, and suck you off until- until you cum on my face. I wanna- wanna grind on your ass and- and-” Tommy trailed off as he tried to formulate the words. There were so many things he wanted to do. Darnold hushed him by holding up the condom, signaling he was ready. 

Tommy let out a small gasp and took the condom into his hands as Darnold moved to lie down on the couch. Tommy pulled down his boxers and fumbled to get the condom on. 

“Uhm- nice socks, are you going to take them off?” Tommy asked, looking at Darnold’s beaker-printed novelty socks. 

“They’re my sex socks,” Darnold replied with a chuckle.

“Oh! Oh, I see. You were planning t-this, w-weren’t you?” Tommy said slyly. He finished sliding on the condom and positioned himself between Darnold’s legs. 

“D-do you n-need any prep?” Tommy asked, cautiously resting his hands on Darnold’s inner thighs. 

“I’m ready when you are. I want you to- to fuck me. Fuck me senseless, Tommy.” 

Tommy nodded and slid into Darnold slowly. 

“Oohhng, D-darnold you’re- you’re so warm and- and handsome. Are- are you ready?” Tommy said, panting slightly after he bottomed out. His sweat glistened in the afternoon light pouring through the curtains.

“Yeah- ah- ah- ahh,” Darnold started as Tommy started rocking his hips. Tommy filled him up nicely and provided just the right amount of vigor he needed. Darnold began to roll his hips to help Tommy. Tommy then gripped onto Darnold’s hips and pulled him close with a moan. 

Darnold blinked in surprise, sitting up slightly to look at Tommy. 

“F-fuck, I c-came,” Tommy said as he wiped the drool from the corner of his mouth. He chucked slightly. “I- not much- not much of a s-stamina increaser, huh?” 

“We can stop if you’re done,” Darnold said. He wished that Tommy lasted a bit longer but it is what it is. Tommy nodded shamefully and gripped the base of the condom. 

“O-oh, I’m- I’m still h-hard,” Tommy said, surprised. He had expected his body to slow down after coming but it was still as needy as before. 

“Oh, then, do you still want to continue? Because, I’m still ready,” Darnold asked. Tommy nodded, shifting his hips and continuing slowly. The new slick sensation inside the condom made the movement back and forth even better. Darnold picked up the pace and Tommy followed in suit. 

Darnold felt like he was burning up. He felt like his body was overheating from the warmth but still, he needed more. He wanted more and more of Tommy and he wanted to be as close as possible. He pulled Tommy into a kiss, exploring his mouth. Darnold’s hands are wandering up and down Tommy’s sides, his fingernails light dragging across Tommy’s back. It was impossible to believe that he was so close to the guy he had a crush on for a while. 

It originally didn’t start out as a crush. He approached Tommy initially because he was the only one that looked around his age in the facility. There wasn’t anything striking about him and Darnold honestly expected he’d be that average run-of-the-mill guy whose personality was like a cup of black coffee from the company’s coffee machine. However, as Darnold got to know Tommy, he realized there was so much more. He noticed that Tommy preferred tea over coffee, had a plethora of colorful glitter gel pens and always compared things through similes. He’d fidget with the dinosaur-printed spinner ring on his finger whenever he was thinking and had lines along the sides of his mouth from always smiling. Whenever Tommy would laugh, his eyes would brighten and he’d flap his hands slightly. To him, Tommy was the smartest, most amazing, most beautiful person on Earth. And Darnold was so glad to have him this close. 

Darnold tightened around Tommy with a groan and came. Tommy followed in suit, coming for a second time. They stared at each other, panting and faces flushed in that post nut bliss. Despite feeling relief for a brief euphoric second, the burning warmth started tangling up in their stomachs once again.

“Ah- ah, I think it’s coming back. The horny feeling, I mean,” Darnold said, moving his hips slightly. Tommy groaned, nodded in agreement and continued fucking him. During the duration of this they changed positions a few times. Darnold topped Tommy when Tommy got tired, neither of them laying up for a second. The setting sun caused Tommy’s cum glistened on Darnold’s chest and stomach hair but they didn’t stop to clean it off. The burning inside each of them mellowed out from a desperate fiery flame to a radiator. Tommy continued slowly thrusting into Darnold and giving him tired, breathy kisses. The neon pink flavoured feeling inside faded to a comfortable grey-blue type feeling much like Home Depot’s interior paint color samples. Tommy grabbed the base of the condom and pulled out. He shakely removed the condom and collapsed back onto Darnold, burying his face into his chest. 

The two fell asleep in each other's arms, waking up mid-afternoon, still slightly tired and disoriented. They didn’t know what day it was but neither of them cared. Tommy was the first to wake up, pulled away from Darnold’s skin, the sweat and cum somewhat sticking their skin together. The knot of heat was coiled up in his stomach again so Tommy gently rocked his hips against Darnold. Darnold woke up soon after, moaning slightly. 

“Ah- Tom- Tommy. Don’t stop,” Darnold moaned, shutting his eyes and leaning his head back slightly. 

“G-good morning. Are- are you sore?” Tommy said.

“A bit but it’s nothing too bad. Ghng- ugh- I- I wouldn’t mind you fucked me while I was asleep,” Darnold groaned. Tommy nodded, noting that for later, and sat up to pull on his undershirt.

“I’m- I’m gonna m-make some f-food,” Tommy said, getting up and heading towards the kitchen. He considered making some scrambled eggs but he didn’t have the patience to so he made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Darnold hugged Tommy from behind and buried his face into his back. Darnold slid his hands lower to jerk Tommy off as he grinded against him. Tommy took a bite of the sandwich to try to muffle his moan and gulped it down hard.

“A-ah, t-thanks,” Tommy said, leaning forwards to lean against the table to stabilize himself. He threw his head back dissolving under Darnold’s hand.

“I’m going to fuck the brains out of you, doctor,” Darnold panted in Tommy’s ear, speeding up his jerkin. Tommy ended up coming in his hand and Darnold licked the cum from his hand with a smile before eating the sandwich Tommy made for him.

Tommy grabbed a couple of water bottles from his fridge and chugged one down with a sigh. Gotta hydrate before you fuck. 

Time passed by like a hotel room that ignored the concept of time itself. They no longer had the brainlets to consider numbers not much so the concept of a clock or a number line. The two were sprawled out on the bed, facing each other with their faces close enough to barely brush their lips together. Darnold glossed his eyes over Tommy, looking at the hickies he left on his ribs and his inner thighs. Similarly, Tommy traced his eyes over Darnold, noting the fluids left on his body causing his skin to somewhat shimmer in the light. Their hands were on each other, slowly jerking each other off. Eventually, there was finally a hitch in action and they looked at each other both feeling thoroughly fucked and finally satisfied.

After a long nap and a couple of warm showers, the two found themselves back at the facility, as normal as they were almost a week ago before the experiment. Tommy found himself in the questioning room with a tired-looking scientist who clearly wasn’t paid enough to be there. 

“To truly understand the effects of the potion, Dr. Coolatta, you need to state everything you remember, alright? No detail is too small. Understand?” 

“Mmmmh, okay. He put a pillow down responsibly before I got on my knees and I sucked his dick and he called me a-” 

“Okay. Uh, you don’t have to go into that much detail. How many times did you cum?,” the scientist said, setting down the clipboard. 

“Yes, oh, I literally can not remember.”

“Rough estimate.” 

“At least, uh...at least five? I’m not sure, it took a week for it to die down” Tommy said, shrugging. The scientist shrugged, finding his answer acceptable and Tommy was released from the office.

As Tommy walked down the hallway, he heard a familiar voice call after him. 

“Hey bud!” 

Yep, it was Gordon. 

“Ah, Gordon,” Tommy said, turning towards the younger man.

“Dude, you were gone for like a week! What happened?” 

“Y-yeah, uh, I had an a-adverse reaction to an e-experimental drug,” Tommy said with a chuckle. Gordon shrugged without another word.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some comments please  
> Also, got some epic fanart: https://twitter.com/Prime18A/status/1313097046295887875


End file.
